Talk:Vanessa
Chase Season V Xenia mission dialogue (Vanessa) warning: cut dialogues because of the game so-- 'Xenia Border' Entering a Godly Land Mission *"Welcome, Grand Chase, to the God’s continent of Xenia. Strictly speaking, you have not entered Xenia yet. You must find the two gatekeepers to the continent and get their blessing first." Suppress Native Spearman Mission 10 - 1 *"Things have changed for the worse. The natives to the area who once treated visitors with hospitality now greet them with hostility. The spearmen are formidable adversaries. If you hope to find the gatekeepers, you should defeat these spearmen first." Petrified by a Poisonous Risk Mission 10 - 2 *"The native spearmen often utilize poison harvested from the plants around here. To make matters worse, their leaders have mastered the arts of petrification. Combined, the native population is difficult to defeat. You must evade their attacks while mounti" Impress Vanessa Mission 10 - 3 *"Are you finally getting used to the new continent and its foes? You must strike true and defeat all evil you face." Suppression, Not Extinction Mission 10 - 4 *"I understand that suppressing the Native threat without killing them is difficult. But they are only acting this way due to the strange changes happening in Xenia. Please, for their sake and my own, you must try." Bringing Them to the Brink Mission 10 - 5 *"You mustn’t let them get back up and attack you! They’re a serious threat, you must treat them as such!" Vanessa’s Indecision Mission 10 - 6 *"What? Stop attacking them, they’re victims! …I told you to attack them? Oh no… I think I’m starting to be affected too. Please accept my most sincere apologies. No matter what I say, from here on out, you must not treat them as harshly." Healing All Wrongdoings Mission 10 - 7 *"I am sorry to have to ask you to help me… but could you please spare me some of your potions? I know it was my fault, telling you to harm the Natives… but as it was my fault, I must heal them. Oh, and you are also low on potions… you must be cautiou" Under Pressure Mission 10 - 8 *"My sincerest thanks for the potions. Thank you so… Argh! Hey, you lot! Move faster! Do you really think you’ll be able to help Xenia while lazing around like slackers?! Or do you think time just slows down for a bunch of lazy weaklings?! Get a move on an" The Gatekeeper, Octus (Left) Mission 10 - 9 *"Octus is known to be an aggressive gatekeeper to Xenia. You must gain his blessing to access the continent." The Gatekeeper, Lenasien (Up) Mission 10 - 10 *"Lenasien is known to be a reserved and dignified gatekeeper to Xenia. You must gain his blessing to access the continent." 'Temple of Cuatal' The Beginnings of a Cycle Mission *"We have now entered the Temple of Cuatal, dedicated to the God of Cycles, Samsara. I serve as his guardian. I was sent to you as Samsara is in critical condition. Let us enter so you can meet him." A Fanatical Uprising Mission 10 - 1 *"You must be careful. Samsara’s believers too are being corrupted by outside influences. Please, dispatch of them as you did the Natives." Striking Down the Blasphemers Mission 10 - 2 *"You have to give this your all. We need to defeat all who stand between us and Samsara to help him." Fanatic Guardman Mission 10 - 3 *"The Guards of the temple… were here. Guardmen’s faith has been changed into wrong, aggressive way. Please suppress them." For Your Own Good Mission 10 - 4 *"I have been observing your fighting style, and you all are far too reliant to potion use. They aren’t always available, so you must learn to use them only when needed." Guard Yourself From the Guardian Mission 10 - 5 *"Argh! Wait… no… it’s happening again… Oh, come on you amateurs! You’re weaklings, how could you ever hope to stand against the will of a God?!" A Prickly Annoyance Mission 10 - 6 *"Ah… my mind was out of control yet again… I am sorry. No, don’t worry about me; I will be fine. We have to keep ascending the temple floors… wait, Gashimon? Why would they be in such a place? They aren’t strong, so just clear them out of our way." Protection from Possession Mission 10 - 7 *"I sense the evil spirit corrupting Xenia to be getting stronger as we go higher. You must guard yourself. The evil spirit shall try to enter you through any injuries, and from there it will take over your mind." For Their Own Sake Mission 10 - 8 *"The believers were once such benevolent beings… how could the evil spirit change them so much? Please, you must disable them so they can’t fight us any longer. It’s for both our good and their own." Racing to the Top Mission 10 - 9 *"The malevolent energy is almost palpable from here. We must be almost there. We must hurry to Samsara’s side!" Making Samsara Start Anew Mission 10 - 10 *"Oh no! Lord Samsara, he is…! It might be too late… but no… I can feel his divine energy. He’s still in there! Please, hurry and rid him of all malevolent influence!" 'Valstrath' Through the Malevolent Canyon, Valstarth Mission *"I know for a fact that Samsara could not have been the one to put Xenia in danger. But even so, without his divine authority, no one else could control all of Xenia’s monsters… but still, who could have controlled a god? We must listen to what he said t" Assassin’s Greed Mission 10 - 1 *"The Assassins here refused to see the light of the Gods of Xenia and instead worship greed and darkness. You must defeat them all." Potions Aren’t Candy Mission 10 - 2 *"The enemies grow in strength the further we continue. Remember, this is the perfect opportunity to test your own limits without potion usage. You should aim to hone your skills without them." No Rest for the Wicked Mission 10 - 3 *"While you have made improvements in your abilities, these evil monsters have continued to grow stronger. Can you not feel their energy? Give them no quarter and defeat them with your specials!" A Universal Strategy Mission 10 - 4 *'"'''Things are not looking so good. You can no longer use specials since our MP is being drained… we must aim to attack the enemy’s weakspot." 'Ashtaroth Astray Mission 10 - 5' *"Why is… that is Ashtaroth, Guardian to Thanatos! He should not be this far from his lands! We must be careful when facing him. His power is comparable with that of the Gods’…" '''Suffering from the MP Stealing SticksMission 10 - 6' *"Monsters are all over this canyon, and strange stones keep stealing our MP… we have to get far, far away from them and fast. Are you ready?" Into Their Trap Mission 10 - 7 *"Curses… I thought we had escaped from danger, and yet here we fall into the monsters’ trap. We must defeat them before we are surronded. Hurry!" The Vile Demon, Naga Mission 10 - 8 *"This place was rumored to be dangerous, and those rumors were true. First assassins, then monsters… we cannot rest just yet. Please, hang in there." The Danger Zone Mission 10 - 9 *"Just as I thought, Samsara only chose high-calibur warriors to aid him. You are all strong indeed… but if you receive too many injuries, it may end our journey early. You must stay safe." Ashtaroth’s Monster Mash Mission 10 - 10 *"Ashtaroth… he insists on interfering! I must help you with this battle. Please, stay close!" 'The Wyrm's Maw' Entering the Wyrm’s Maw Mission *"This is strange… I am normally not supposed to be able to enter any other god’s territory. And the Wyrm’s Maw belongs to Starkiln… did somethng happen to him? We must investigate." **''A pretty much irony from her dialogue at Valstrath.'' Taking Advantage of the Situation Mission 10 - 1 *"The monsters here were aggressive as-is due to Starklin’s influence. They deliver powerful strikes, but they are known for their low endurance. We can win easily if we attack before they can." Showing Off Your Skills Mission 10 - 2 *"I have noticed that you hold back on using your skills unless I mention it. You should not be afraid to use your power around me." Persistent Wyrm Spawn Mission 10 - 3 *"Do you see those lizard-like creatures? They are persistent little things, unlike the Fytros we’ve seen. Already, I can see dozens of them around here. Please, defeat them." Through the Fire and Flames Mission 10 - 4 *"I hadn’t noticed that while we were taking care of the Wyrm Spawn, more Fytros entered the area… Since we can’t help it, we should take care of them too." Magma On The Roll Mission 10 - 5 *"Magmok… I have never met them since they only in magma. It is a rare sight. Defeating those will get you used to attacking firey beasts, so you should take this chance to practice." A Thirst to Quench Mission 10 - 6 *"This is horrible… my throat feels as if it were on fire. I can’t take it anymore. The only thing we have to drink are these potions! …I’m so sorry. It was horrible, but I didn’t mean to drink all of them." Escape the Eruption Mission 10 - 7 *“Can you not feel that? The shaking of the ground beneath us? Sooner or later, there will be an eruption, making the entire area covered in lava. We should hurry and get to higher ground.” A Volcano Rush Mission 10 - 8 *“If we keep going, we’ll reach the top of the mountain soon enough. But with the monsters in our way, it will be impossible to pass through. We have to quickly take them out before we can proceed.” Steel Yourself For the Iron Guard Mission 10 - 9 *“Starkiln created these Iron Guards out of his powerful magic, but now they stand in our path. I feel bad to do this to Starklin’s creations, but we must defeat them.” Firing Upon Starklin Mission 10 - 10 *“Starkiln! It is I, Vanessa, sent from Samsara at the Temple of Cuatal! Please, come to your senses! …hmm, I guess the Ascendant God’s evil magic already effected him too. Grand Chase, I trust that you know what to do?” 'Altar of Judgment' Brought to Face Judgment Mission *“We now have the orbs of both Samsara and Starkiln. Next we must visit the Goddess of Judgment, Yamini. We can find her at the heart of the Altar of Judgment. We should go now.” Freezing the Opposition In Their Tracks Mission 10 - 1 *“The beasts with the large fangs have lived here for a long time. The Goddess of Judgment was taking care of them, but they too have become aggressive. We must defeat them, but please spare their lives.” A Gift from Vanessa Mission 10 - 2 *“I apologize for wasting your potions at the Wyrm’s Maw. Here, I have managed to gather some more. Please, don’t make mistake like me. You should just use them when necessary.” Ice Ice Baby Mission 10 - 3 *“You might have noticed while fighting the Icefangs that if you don’t keep moving, your body temperature will drop dangerously low. If it keeps happening, you might become frozen in ice yourself. If you don’t want that fate, you have to keep moving.” A Merciful Judgment Mission 10 - 4 *“The best way to defeat these enemies without actually killing them is to just knock them unconscious. That way, they cannot just get back up and attack us in turn. Do you understand?” The Mounted Warrior, Aron Mission 10 - 5 *“Aron serves as a guardian to the Goddess of Judgment. He too must have been effected by the Ascendant God’s malevolent spirit. We have to help him come to his senses.” Work It! Mission 10 - 6 *“I already told you what will happen if you don’t keep moving. You don’t have to just run around though. Attacking monster with all your strength may keep you warm as well.” Winter is Coming Mission 10 - 7 *“Oh no! A snowstorm is headed our way! The winters in the land of Judgment are fierce, but I didn’t expect to a storm to happen today… we must hurry unless we wish to turn to ice.” A Story Surprise Mission 10 - 8 *“The number of foes we face increases the closer we get to the Altar. But with the snowstorm lowering visibility, we could probably simply incapacitate the monsters with attacks from behind.” Reaching the Zenith Mission 10 - 9 *“We’re almost at the altar, but the cold is dreadful and there are so many monsters in our way… we must hurry.” Yamini, Goddess of the Scales Mission 10 - 10 *“As I expected, Yamini too was placed under the Ascendant God’s influence. We must go to her aid!” 'Temple of Destruction' Facing Utter Destruction Mission *“We have had trials placed in our way, but we are all still managing to get the orbs. The real challenge begins now, as now we must face the God of Destruction. Even against his power, you must not give up hope.” Focusing Your Energies Mission 10 - 1 *“This is a new area, and as such we must learn how these enemies react. To do so, we must engage them in battle.” Worming Your Way Through Mission 10 - 2 *“Ugh, worms. Known for their solid shells and horrible smells… I can’t stand to look at it any longer. Please, defeat them. No, I’m not scared of them! That has nothing to do with it!” Danger Around Every Corner Mission 10 - 3 *“We can’t look down on these foes. The worms strike hard, the machinery can explode at will… if we don’t stay focused, we may not be able to face the God of Destruction.” Whittling Away the Potion Supply Mission 10 - 4 *“While not as bad as the Wyrm’s Maw, this place is arid and hot. It really makes me thirsty… please, don’t judge me. I’m not that desperate, but… just to be sure, could I use some of the potions?” A Warm Warm-Up Mission 10 - 5 *“I can see that the Temple of Destruction in the distance. I don’t know what will happen when we get there… we should warm up now while we have a chance.” Trying a Smaller Target Mission 10 - 6 *“The Giant is too large to try to back attack, but for other enemies, it’s a perfect way to hone your skills. Be sure to do so frequently.” An Extra-Special Tip Mission 10 - 7 *“I noticed that you only use specials to inflict a lot of damage. But you can use them not just to attack but to evade your enemies. Of course, the best method would be to use it both evade and attack. You should practice it.” A Giant Foe Mission 10 - 8 *“This is the first time I have ever seen a giant… it looks more like a thing of legend than an actual creature. But, it is blocking our way. We need to clear a path and fast.” Dangerously Destructive DK Mark-I Mission 10 - 9 *“Self-destructing machines surround the entrance to the temple. It would be a shame for us to be sabotaged so close to our destination. We must take care of them all now.” Destroyer of Worlds Mission 10 - 10 *“Perseo, the God of Destruction, was also tainted by this malevolent force. With his power, this will not be easy. Are you ready?” 'Forest of Life' From Whence Life Came Normal *“Gaia’s home is the Forest of Life. If she truly sealed herself properly, we can simply find her, unseal her, and gain her orb. But… no, nothing. I just hope Lord Perseo’s concern was unnecessary. Shall we keep going?” A Life or Death Matter Mission 10 - 1 *“The monsters within the Forest of Life use attacks that will drain you over time, whether by poisoning you or making you bleed out. You have already met poisonous monsters, but be wary. This place is dangerous and you should avoid any harm.” To the Heart of the Forest Mission 10 - 2 ''' *“There are not many monsters on the outskirts of the Forest of Life. Instead, they largely stay at the center. Knowing that, we can speed up our journey.” '''Life’s Monstrosities Mission 10 - 3 *"Well, we have met with far more foes than before. I guess we are getting closer to Gaia. We should defeat the monsters completely and keep moving.” Staying Alive Mission 10 - 4 *“When you get poisoned, taking a detoxicant will not recover your HP. You have to take the HP potions.” A Need for Speed Mission 10 - 5 *“If we can take this shortcut, we’ll be at the middle of the forest. The monsters around here are strong though, so we must quickly take them out if we truly wish to save time.” Destroying the DK Mark-II Mission 10 - 6 *“The mechanical monsters who bothered us at the Temple of Destruction are around here too. Did someone connected to Ashtaroth leave them here? We can’t stop and think about that though. We need to defeat them and keep going.” Felling in the Forest Mission 10 - 7 *“Well, more monsters are gathering to us thank to the loud explosions. We should quickly suppress them with powerful attacks.” As Clear as the Sky Mission 10 - 8 *“Making a bad decision in an instant can take things from good to bad. If we relax our minds like before, we won’t make as many mistakes. Calm down and concentrate before we face more enemies.” Surviving a Storm Mission 10 - 9 *“The guardians of the Forest of Lire are blocking our path. On their own they are not that hard… but if we don’t defeat them at once, they will use their magic to revive each other constantly. Can you try to take them out in tandem?” How to Save a Life Mission 10 - 10 *“I hope Lord’s Perseo’s concern was unnecessary… Lord Rukkha, in whom Gaia sealed herself, must have instead absorbed the malevolent energy and changed into a monster. But it seems that he is trying to adsorb Gaia’s power now and destroy the forest. We mus” 'Fortress of Ascension' Ascending the Fortress Mission *“Finally, we have gathered all of the divine orbs. Using their power, we can face the God of Ascension, Thanatos. But, it won’t be easy. Ashtaroth and Thanatos… we will have to fight them both. Prepare yourselves.” Studying a New Kind of Foe Mission 10 - 1 *“The monsters in the Fortress of Ascension are unlike any others in Xenia. They are instead like the legendary demons… defeat them one-by-one and learn about their tactics and abilities.” One on One Mission 10 - 2 *“Have you grown used to the monsters here? Or are they still giving you trouble? Remember, focus on fighting them one-on-one. You will learn a lot more that way.” Stone Made Flight Mission 10 - 3 *“Hmm, what life-like statues these are… ah! They’re not statues at all, they’re moving! I believe they’re monsters. Prepare for a fight!” Avoid a Nose Dive Mission 10 - 4 *“The stone monsters’ attacks from the air were difficult to deal with. We’re a bit weakened, so for now we have to avoid getting attacked.” Getting Down to Business Mission 10 - 5 *“Even demons can be defeated like other monsters. I guess we have enough information about how to fight them. Let’s get down to business and defeat them. Do your best!” Curiosity’s a Demon Mission 10 - 6 *“The monsters here seem like demons, but… how could demons of legend actually show up here? Who could have summoned them? There’s no time to ponder that though. We need to see if they have any weak spots to take care of them quickly.” Outdoing the Oracle Mission 10 - 7 *“Iblis once was an oracle of this place. But… her energy doesn’t feel right. It feels like she is being possessed by a strong, malevolent energy. Please, defeat her!” Practice Makes Perfect Mission 10 - 8 *“It finally seems like you’re getting used to fighting these demons. But if you ever hope to take on Thanatos, you must speed up your movements. Observe!” The Final Countdown Mission 10 - 9 *“We have reached the top flood of the Fortress. It took us a long time to get here, but since we fought carefully, we didn’t sustain that much damage. But I’m worried about our potion supply. Be sure to save the one \s we have for the final fight.” Thanatos Mission 10 - 10 *“The God of Domination! We are here to punish your evil act! Defeat the fury of all the Gods and the victims!” ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 17:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC)